This invention relates generally to a quick release device for chain saws that enables a user to very rapidly disconnect a chain saw's motor assembly from the bar and chain of the saw, thereby advantageously allowing one to retain possession of the more valuable motor assembly whenever the less valuable bar and chain of the saw become captured, vise-like within the tree which the user is cutting down. The chain saw bar often becomes trapped only moments before a collapsing tree begins hurtling earthward, thus forcing the user to jeopardize his (or her) life in order to attempt to salvage the captured chain saw by prying it loose from the tree trunk. More particularly, this invention relates to a quick release device for rapidly allowing one to detach a side plate of the chain saw motor housing, thereby gaining immediate access to the area where the chain saw bar and motor assembly are joined, so that separation of the motor assembly from the bar can be accomplished quickly enough that the user can escape with the motor assembly intact, forfeiting the bar and chain, but avoiding the fury of the falling tree.
Prior to this invention, loggers often lost their chain saws because the tree being sawed would begin to collapse in a direction other than that intended by the strategic cuts made by a knowledgeable logger. A collapsing tree trunk can grip a chain saw bar (the structure supporting the chain) like a vise, making it extremely difficult for the most Bunyanesque of loggers to wrench the chain saw free. Moreover, a logger has little time to rescue the captured chain saw because the threat posed by the collapsing tree demands an immediate evacuation of the area. Commonly faced with this rapidly unfolding hazard, the logger has no choice but to flee for his life, abandoning the saw, which is often smashed when the tree finally falls.
The motor assembly of a heavy duty logger's chain saw is quite expensive (e g. $850.00) while the bar and chain of the chain saw are relatively cheap (e.g. $75.00) which is less then ten percent (10%) of the value of the motor assembly. Thus, it would be advantageous if loggers had the opportunity to salvage the motor assembly and abandon only the bar and chain, by quickly disconnecting these elements. As it stands now, one of the logger's worst nightmares is often occurring; namely forfeiture of his entire chain saw (e.g. $900 value), thus losing his means to make a living, because of the unpredictable, and often dangerous way that a falling tree can break apart.
Previously, there did exist a way to separate the chain saw bar from the motor assembly, however, this separation could not be quickly executed, as is necessary to salvage a chain saw stuck in the midst of a collapsing tree. Conventional chain saws have a side plate that is removable from the motor housing, thereby allowing one access to a junction point where the chain and bar are interconnected with the motor assembly. Unfortunately, conventional chain saws secure this side plate to the motor housing using threaded nuts These threaded nuts are removable, but not in an ultra-rapid fashion. Furthermore, removal of these nuts usually requires the use of tools, which may be unfeasible because of a collapsing tree trunk often grips the chain saw such that tool access to the nuts is hindered. Thus, some significant time is required to engage the nuts, loosen them and remove same. The task of accessing and loosening these nuts, and then effecting separation of the chain saw bar and motor assembly is made extremely difficult when a falling tree allows little time to act.
For the above reasons, there exists a significant need for a quick release device for chain saws which allows one to effect rapid separation of the motor assembly from the captured chain saw bar. The present invention fulfills this need in a relatively inexpensive fashion, thereby allowing loggers to save their most important equipment, and often their lives from being crushed.